


An Intimate Night

by 0x_rosebxds_x0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluffy Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, OOC Nagito Komaeda, Oral Sex, author is running off of four hours of sleep, hhhh kissesdfff, i started this like three weeks ago so uhhh, kinda odd start?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0x_rosebxds_x0/pseuds/0x_rosebxds_x0
Summary: Nagito and Y/N take it a step further.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	An Intimate Night

A twisted whine fell out of my throat as my hips bucked pathetically at particularly nothing. Komaeda loomed over my body (that was laying back down on the bed), my legs folded around his waist, my hands searching for his hair as my arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. There was a frustrated, pent up look in my eye, neediness getting the better of me. 

“Nagi,” I whined, “please, please please please please touch me.”

Nagito (using his opposite, still intact arm) held my hand while he used his robotic arm to wrap around my waist, a few slightly muffled clanks and whirring emerging from the mechanical limb. Amusement sparkled in his deep grey eyes, he pressed a soft kiss to my cheek.

“What do you want me to do?” Nagito breathed, pecking gently around my face, a few muted giggles slipping through his lips whenever I twitched or squeaked. 

“I don’t care what you do,” I said quietly, raking a hand through his fluffy, cloud-like hair, “I just... just want you to love on me tonight, more than just kissing and cuddling and all those stupid hopeless romantic things that I love, just please, love on me,” 

Komaeda tensed a bit, moving his arms so he could rub his thumbs in circles into my sides. His eyes met mine, a questioning look that I could make out perfectly, even in a dark room. 

“I don’t,” a pause, “I don’t care about your luck, either, Nagito. I’m right here. I’m not going to get hurt, I’m not going to die, and if anything, nothing bad has happened to me in the past few weeks, even though I’ve been more intimate and close to you recently. I’m okay, if we take it a step further, I’ll still be okay.” I smiled gently, (as gently as someone could when their hormones are acting up,) still holding my lover’s gaze. 

Komaeda still seemed on the fence, a quiet “but what if I hurt you?” slipping out. “Someone with unreliable luck like me... everyone else I’ve ever gotten close to, they all left or died or got hurt, I don’t... I don’t want you to leave too.” 

“I’ve always been close to you, Ko,” I whispered, “even while attending Hope’s Peak. And I’m still here, right? I survived Junko, I survived the killing game, even while I was close to you. I’m still alive, I’m still here with you,” another pause, “and I’m still as in love with you as I originally was, maybe even more.” 

It fell silent, the only noise being the fan in the corner and the far off waves rolling back into the ocean. 

A pause, a conflicted look, a hard blink, and a decision.

Nagito dove forward, kissing my lips more harshly compared to his original, soft pecks. Almost by instinct, my hands clutched back into his hair, running my fingertips through his thick curls. 

Our breathing was almost in sync, my eyes closed as I breathed in heavily through my nose. Every time we disconnected, I tried to gulp down a mouthful of air, only for Nagito to place his lips on mine again. I began to think my heart would burst with the love I felt for this boy.

We bumped noses a few times, and maybe our teeth clacked together now and then, but I still felt close, I still felt intimate.

Komaeda’s hands wandered down to my pants, tugging them down carefully until they hit the floor with a flop. He breathed in deeply as he finally began kissing down my throat, sucking gently at a patch of skin, running his tongue along the area. A small whimper is what he received, as he continued to give the same treatment to several other parts of my neck. 

A few places he bit gently, others he lazily sucked and licked, and many he pressed kisses and pecks against. 

Breathy gasps and whines left my throat, my fingers still playing with Nagito’s curls. Moving a hand, he lifted the bottom of my shirt, bringing the same hand down to gently rub my stomach. He kissed gently along my temple, eventually getting down on his knees between my legs. 

Komaeda left a trail of kisses along my stomach, holding back a love-struck grin after a low whine was plucked from my throat. My thighs were shaking by this point, as my significant other finally reached my crotch. 

Gently, Nagito lifted my legs onto his shoulders, pecking his lips against the inside of my thighs. He left a few angry red marks, some of them slowly turning a deep purple over time. He brushed his lips against my thighs, so close to where I was needy. Finally, Ko gripped my underwear and pulled it down my legs, setting it down next to my pants.

Experimentally, he rubbed his thumb against my clit, letting out a low, pleased hum as I pushed my hips against his fingers. A small whine left my mouth as Komaeda ran a digit along my opening, collecting the slick on his fingertip. He brought the finger up to his mouth, licking off the substance with a small groan. 

Wrapping his arms around my thighs, he gently brought me closer to his mouth, looking up at me momentarily. Keeping eye contact, Nagito began sucking at my sensitive bundle of nerves. 

A high pitch squeak left my mouth, my fingers further tangling themselves in my significant other’s milky colored hair. I threw my head back as he broke eye contact, opting to experiment instead with what he could do. Whimpers and whines left my lips as Nagito licked and sucked, his tongue wriggling around my insides. 

Hs hands clutched my thighs, his nails leaving small crescent indents. He angled my lower half a bit farther up, effectively shoving his tongue deeper inside me. A yelp was ripped from my throat, my legs shaking slightly as the knot in my stomach grew tighter. 

The noises coming from my lower half were lewd, and I momentarily debated on how embarrassing the situation was. Maybe Nagito would’ve been more comfortable just spooning each other tonight, or watching a movie, instead of being on his knees serving someone he probably only puts up with so they won’t be upset...

Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts as two fingers were shoved into my opening. Komaeda, no longer paying attention to my hole, instead licked and sucked at my sensitive bud. His lithe, long fingers scissored inside me, having a slow steady rhythm as I moaned quietly. Pushing away my insecurities for the moment, I alternated to focusing on the dull feeling of pleasure, as Komaeda sped up his movements. 

Moving his head away, he moved his thumb to rub my clit, moving in quick, small circles. I unconsciously gasped, closing my eyes tightly as the knot began to tighten again. 

“You’re about to cum, right?” He asked smugly, noticing my shaking body, “Then cum for me, Y/N. You’ve been so good for me tonight, you deserve it,” he smiled gently, as he watched my face twist up in embarrassment. 

As his fingers moved quicker, a curled in on myself, whines leaving my lips as I tried not to be too loud. “I love you, I love you s-so much, Ko...” I whined, tugging at his white locks. 

My breathing grew more erratic as Komaeda purposefully nudged my sensitive spot with every pull, tears building up in my eyes as I felt myself getting close to the end of the rope. I felt as if I was reaching one shaky hand forward, just a little farther to victory, just one step away from the end of the race-

A loud moan left my throat as I climaxed, the pleasure going over my head like a wave crashing down. My fingertips felt like they were buzzing, my legs shaking erratically as I distantly felt Nagito lick up the remains of my finish. Eventually, he climbed on top of me as I came down from my high. I clutched his shoulders, bopping my head into his chest and whining. 

He crooned, praising me as he kissed my temple, running a hand through my h/c hair. “You did so good for me tonight, so good...” he murmured intimately. 

Nagito flopped onto his side, gathering me in his arms and drawing me into his chest. He buried his face into my neck, making a similar noise to a purr. I raised a hand to his hair, for the fiftieth time tonight, a drowsiness overtaking me. 

“Goodnight, my love. We can go even farther next time, whenever you want. For now, sleep. I think I tired you out enough,” Komaeda said quietly, kissing the juncture between my neck and shoulder. 

Silently agreeing, I nuzzled my chin into his shoulder, my eyes drooping. Eventually, I fell asleep, listening to my lover’s heartbeat, and the quiet hum of the fan.

**Author's Note:**

> ahKDHDJDHHD okay I’m going to bed now, it’s 4AM, please tell me if there’s any grammatical errors! Hope you enjoyed this, first time writing something like this ,:D   
> Tell me if you guys want a second part, by the way!


End file.
